1. Field
The present disclosure relates to foam applicators for applying fluids to surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, there are many varieties of foam applicators for use in the application of fluid materials to surfaces. In such applicators, a foam element receives fluid from a fluid container and delivers the fluid to an application surface. The foam element is carried on a body portion of the applicator that typically mounts to the fluid container as an end cap. Although some foam applicators (e.g., finger-nail polish applicators) are designed for removal from the fluid container during use, other foam applicators (e.g., shoe polish applicators) are designed to remain on the fluid container. It is to improvements in the latter type of foam applicator that the present disclosure is directed. In particular, a foam applicator designed for applying fluids to irregular, rough or abrasive surfaces is disclosed.